


In the End

by orphan_account



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Universe, Character Death, Depression, Enemies to Friends, F/F, I'm only half sorry, Mental Illness, POV First Person, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I wasn't expecting this, this was something far off, out of reach. However, there was nothing I could do. I had to find a way to deal with itCaitlyn's POV
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends), Jinx and Caitlyn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	In the End

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my non-the owl house fanfic I thought of in the shower.

"Vi, you've been working on that all night. Don't you think you should rest?" I walked over to my girlfriend, placing my hands around her neck and placing my chin on her head.

"Yeah, but I need to finish these before the mission tomorrow." Vi put a hand on my own, still tinkering with her other.

I sighed; it had been a while since we last spent time together. Before her new job, Vi and I would go on dates twice a week, at least. But there was no more time for that nowadays.

It made me sad to think about how I didn't see her at work anymore. Sure, we saw each other after work, but she always got up a few hours earlier than me, so we never had time in the morning. 

Of course, we'd cuddle at night, even if it was hot out. I loved her, and she loved me; this new job shouldn't change that.

I drew circles with my hand on her shoulder, feeling the tense muscles under her t-shirt. I took a deep breath, smelling her strawberry scented shampoo. I had bought that scent for her when we first met, and she hadn't changed it since.

"You know I love you," She said, turning around in the swirly chair and holding my hands in her own. 

"I'm doing this for you," She said again, caressing the tops of my hands with her thumbs. I knew what she meant by that.

Vi had gotten a new job in the government, working as a security guard. It was a very high paying job, despite being stressful. Of course, the opportunity was excellent, and I urged her to take it, although it never felt right to me.

However, I wanted Vi to be happy; that was all that mattered.

"It's okay, Cupcake. I'll never leave you." She stood up, hugging me tightly. I melted into her embrace, relishing her warmth. Unaware that I would never feel it again.


End file.
